The Underworld
The Underworld is a separate 'world' from Celidia. It's crowed, large area full of mythical and dangerous begins as well as people that you shouldn't really trust. The Underworld is showered in a dark red hue, like the sun, but red. Lirca always goes to Louis. Lirca goes there mainly to pick up things for school, although she takes Nick with her once, this is when she wonders upon Yuki-Onna Mansion a well kept castle like building that she said "It would be nice to stay for a holiday, but I get too confined if I lived there permanently" Nick tells her it's his family home, after she made that statement, making her feel both bad and keeps her in her room as soon as they come back, as she leaves them behind as soon as they arrive back to Shelford. The first time she went was by with The Academy, as she's looking around and mostly getting lost she walks into a bar-like store, upon relasing she goes to leave, but the owner stops her "You not from here, are you?" I gulp and shake my head "N-no sir." He smiles and motions for me to follow him to the counter "You look lost." I glance down and grip my bag, checking if everything's is still inside "Yeah, I'm here with my school ad I kind got lost. I'm trying to back to the train station." I said looking up. To my surprise he looked at his watch "Come with me, I can get you there." I blinked and followed him, he held my hand "What? I'm surprised you survived this long on your own, you look innocent as hell." I smiled and asked "What's your name?" He looked at me "Phantom." As he walks her back to the train station they end up becoming friends and he gives her his phone number, from that moment on, he's always accompanied her on her trips there. When Nicholas came with them, when they arrived she wondered off in the Station to try to see if she could buy toiletries anywhere, or some sugary food. Triping over a small sign, she cuts her knee and a shop keeper heard the fall and came out to see if she was okay. Lirca was given a map of all the regions in the most famous ten places in the Underworld and first aid (as well as what she was looking for). When she returned to where Nick and Phantom where, they were about to yell when they saw the bandage on her knee and the chocolate she was eating, when asked what happened "I tripped and girly issues." was her answer. Lirca often wishes she could go more often as she wants to know than what the textbooks say about it, one day Phantom promised that he'd actually show her around 'some' of the Underworld when he had time off work. Said day happens three years after it was promised. As she's clumsy and often doesn't look where she's going Lirca ends up walking into people and worrying about saying sorry, so she does it about a thousand times a minuet. They often just brush it off and ask her if she's okay. This happens with the house keeper of Yuki-Onna Mansion she trips over a rock and falls into a flower bed and he helps her get all the petals out of her hair and lets her wash off the dirt in one of the bathrooms. Lirca's view of the Underworld is vastly different from everyone else, she claims that most people are really nice and that she wouldn't mind living there, if it wasn't so red. This emphasizes her child-like mind and proves that she is really innocent, it's this that Nick uses to explain why he refrains so much from doing anything with her when talking to his brother.